Travel Sickness
by cartoonman412
Summary: Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity, Furrball and Professor Daffy (except Buster, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Professor Bugs, Elmyra, Mary Melody and Sweetie) get super nauseous from eating 3 day old cheese and egg salad sandwiches. This fan fic's dedicated to the memories of Hamton Pig and Plucky Duck's previous voice actors: Don Messick (1926-1997) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016).


Just as Plucky gets in, Professor Daffy begins the ACME Van, when suddenly...

Professor Lola: "Stop, wait!"

Professor Lola grabs Furrball and puts him right back in the ACME Van.

Furrball: "Here we go again."

The ACME Looniversity students and Professors Bugs and Daffy get right back on the road.

Elmyra: "Who's prepared for lunch?"

Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Montana Max, Fowlmouth and Calamity: "We are!"

Professor Bugs: "Daffy, let's begin lookin' fo' a supa good picnic spot."

Professor Daffy: "No time for that, Bugs, we're right behind schedule, we'll need to eat in the van."

Plucky: "I got this. cheese and egg salad sandwiches coming your way. think fast."

Plucky throws them right over to Hamton, Montana Max, Professor Daffy, Fowlmouth, Furrball and Calamity (except Buster, Babs, Professor Bugs, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Mary Melody and Sweetie).

Hamton (getting hit by a cheese and egg salad sandwich): "Hey, watch it, Plucky!"

Hamton begins eating the cheese and egg salad sandwich.

Montana Max (getting hit by a cheese and egg salad sandwich): "Yowch!"

Montana Max begins eating the cheese and egg salad sandwich.

Fowlmouth (getting hit by the cheese and egg salad sandwich): "Not so hard this time."

Fowlmouth begins eating the cheese and egg salad sandwich.

Furrball (missing the cheese and egg salad sandwich): "I almost had it."

The ACME Looniversity students and Professor Daffy (except Buster, Babs, Professor Bugs, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Mary Melody and Sweetie) have just finished eating their cheese and egg salad sandwiches. Professor Daffy crumbles up his wrapper.

Professor Daffy: "Those cheese and egg salad sandwiches were yummy good, Elmyra. thanks a bunch for making them."

Elmyra: "You're welcome, Professor Daffy sir."

Plucky: "Trash bags back here"

Hamton, Montana Max, Fowlmouth, Furrball and Calamity try throwing the wrappers in the big trash bag.

Montana Max: "Whoops a daisy."

Hamton: "Sorry 'bout that."

Furrball: "I can't make 1 good throw either."

Plucky (giving Furrball a thumbs down): "Too bad for you, Furrball, too bad for you."

Fowlmouth's stomach grumbles. His face turns bright green and he begins feeling super nauseous.

Fowlmouth: "Are any of you guys feeling alright? I'm not feeling very good myself."

Furrball, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Montana Max and Professor Daffy get super nauseous as well, except Buster, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Mary Melody, Elmyra and Sweetie.

Calamity: "Hey, Elmyra? what exactly did you put in those cheese and egg salad sandwiches?"

Elmyra: "I don't remember, Calamity, I made them 3 days ago."

Furrball: "What?! Elmyra!"

Montana Max: "Now what?"

Hamton: "That can't be good."

Elmyra: "Well, I was super excited for this vacation trip, I wanted to get a super good beginning!"

All 6 ACME Acres Residents: [Moaning And Groaning In Sickness]

Plucky: "I think I'm gonna barf right outside the window!"

Hamton: "I agree to that, Plucky, I agree to that!"

Fowlmouth: "Barf fest!"

Montana Max: "Pull over, Professor Daffy!"

Professor Daffy: "No time for that, Montana Max, use a barf bag!"

Professor Bugs: "Daffy!"

Professor Daffy: "Okay, alright, hold your horses already!"

Professor Daffy stops the van right at the gas station. The 6 ACME Acres residents begin barfing a bit in the washrooms. Cut back to the ACME Acres residents in the van.

Plucky: "Elmyra, you're off lunch duty 'til further notice."

Hamton: "Yeah right, let's just round that up to 'for good'."

**Voice cast members**

_**John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice, succeeding from Charles Adler respectively)**_

_**Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny (voice)**_

_**Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes franchise and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, succeeding from the late Joe Alaskey respectively)**_

_**Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice, successor to the late Don Messick respectively)**_

_**Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff (voice)**_

_**Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth (voice)**_

_**Frank Welker as Furrball and Calamity Coyote (voices)**_

_**Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice)**_

_**Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs and Professor Daffy (voices, succeeding from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively)**_


End file.
